Christmas Surprise
by YaoiFan24
Summary: Christmas fic for my friends Shrugs and Kisa. Its a quick fluff one-shot. Enjoy


**This is my first time writing a yaoi and it is fluff. I don't have any ownership to the characters. Please review and enjoy. =^-^=**

It's Christmas afternoon and Iruka is alone. Normally he would be with Kakashi at their apartment doing naughty things. But Kakashi was on a mission and wasn't due back until tomorrow afternoon. So Iruka, not wanting to stay at the apartment, is walking around aimlessly.

Suddenly out of nowhere Naruto yells. "Hey Iruka-sensei."

Iruka turns around to see a smiling Naruto. "Hello Naruto."

Looking around then asks, "Where is Kakashi. You guys are usually together."

Signing, "He is on a mission, not going to be back until tomorrow."

"Well that's too bad. I know lets go get ramen."

"Naruto do you eat anything other than ramen, ever?" Naruto looks at Iruka with a 'are you seriously asking that question' look. Signing, "Right stupid question, don't know what I was thinking."

"You look really depressed. Are you feeling ok? I mean it's Christmas you should be smiling and be happy."

"Like you Naruto."

"Yeah!"

"I'm not depressed and I am happy." Iruka smiles at Naruto to prove his point. I just would be more excited if a certain copy ninja was here and we were at the apartment doing—.

Iruka's thought was interrupted by Naruto, "Iruka-sensei I think you need to get laid."

As Iruka's mind registered what Naruto said he started to blush, "N-N-Naruto why in the world would you think something like that."

Ignoring what Iruka said Naruto goes on, "Or you could always borrow Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books."

Still blushing, "Naruto I don't think that is necessary. Weren't we suppose to go to Ichiraku to eat?" Though maybe that's not—ok that thought needs to not finish, I can wait until Kakashi gets back.

"Oh yeah we were. Let's go."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was late afternoon so Iruka went back to the apartment since he had nothing else to do but be bored out of his mind. When Kakashi isn't here the day goes by so slowly. Oh well he will be back tomorrow and being the pervert that he is we will be doing a lot of naughty things. Wow what is up with me I'm usually the innocent one and don't think like this. I swear Kakashi is rubbing off on me though I wonder if that's a bad thing or a good thing.

Iruka went to the kitchen to make some tea. While he was waiting for the water to heat up his mind wondered back to his conversation with Naruto earlier. _"You could always borrow Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books."_

A little peek wouldn't hurt right. No I shouldn't that would make me just as bad as Kakashi. But curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction bought it back.

Letting curiosity win Iruka, forgetting about the water to make tea, went to look for Kakashi's stash of Icha Icha Paradise books. Now if I was Kakashi where would I put them?

Iruka looked in the hall closet, the living room, on the bookshelves, and then went to the bedroom to find them hidden in the bottom of the closet in a box.

Iruka grabbed the first one he touched and opened to a random page. As soon as Iruka saw the page his face went scarlet. How does Kakashi read this in public and not show any change in emotion.

On the page were two guys in the middle of having sex and reaching their maximum. Even though Iruka wanted to close the book and put it away he couldn't, he was getting turned on from the pages in the book.

Great now I'm going to need to take a really cold shower to get rid of this erection. Why did I let my curiosity win over intelligence?

Iruka closed the book and left it on the bed to put it back in the box later before Kakashi got back tomorrow afternoon. He headed to the bathroom to turn the shower on to cold.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kakashi just walked up to their apartment door happy to be home and wanting to have some fun with Iruka. When he entered into the apartment he heard the shower running so he went and dropped his bag in the living room. He headed for the kitchen next to find a snack to eat and saw the water sitting there and decided to have some tea as well.

Kakashi heard the shower turn off and started to head for the bedroom to surprise Iruka. But what surprised Kakashi more was what was laying on their bed. He picked it up to make sure he was not seeing things and sure enough it was one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

Iruka walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him and then he saw Kakashi standing there with the orange book in his hands and Iruka blushed.

"I didn't know you took a likely to my reading material."

"I was just curious and decided to have a look. I was going to put it back before you got back tomorrow. Wait why are you here; you weren't due back until tomorrow."

"I missed you so much and decided to come home a day early. Why did you not miss me?" Kakashi smiled at Iruka while eyeing the towel and calculating how quickly he could have Iruka on the bed.

Iruka watching Kakashi turn into a predator by the minute, "Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I and why are you eyeing me like that."

Kakashi disappeared and then reappeared behind Iruka, "No reason just that I missed you and want you. I mean its Christmas and you are suppose to be with your loved ones right." Kakashi maneuvered them to the bed and whispered in Iruka's ear, "Merry Christmas and be prepared for a long night."


End file.
